Best Friends For After Life
by NaglingDelicious
Summary: Everyone has that one friend will do anything you dare them to, right? Well this is a story about one of those people, a dare gets complete, well almost. The outcome is a little....ghostly?


You know that one friend that everyone has, the one that will do any dare you ask them to. "I dare you to…." And of course no matter what the dare is your going to hear "Hell yeah", yup that's the kind of person that's in this story, you give them a dare and their going to do it. Well the story just isn't about her, oh you didn't think it was going to be a girl, in your mind you had already had a guy implanted? Well to bad, unplanted and think again, because its not just about one girl, it's about four. Four girls not so unlike yourself, they go to high school, have problems with other students, have lunch money troubles, you know like when you're a quarter short or just forgot it at your house, stuff like that.

But this story is about how normal they are it's about a dare they dared, well a dare three of them dared, to the fourth girl in the group. That's why we're here, tonight is the night she completes it, her mission, which she choose to expect, is to jump off the school roof and land on a trampoline positioned below. Now you may be thinking "HELL NO!!" but she wasn't, no she thought she was the greatest as she stepped closer to the edge. This night came with a slight breeze; it made her walk a little to the left, maybe that's why that thing happened to her. She was there, looking over she could see Amanda, Ali, and Casey cheering for her on the ground below, the trampoline was in front of them, they had gotten one of their smart friends to calculate where the best place to put it was and they all prayed he was right.

"Do you really think this was a good idea?" Casey asked Amanda and Ali's back

"Well one how much danger can there be?" Amanda cupped her hands around her mouth "COME ON KELSEY, YOU CAN DO IT!" they all cheered again.

Kelsey gave thumbs up and prepares herself "Fuck me" was all she said as she took the jump, her hair blew wildly behind her, her eyes stayed closed. The others covered their mouths and watched her drop, down, down, down until finally flesh met steel and body met ground.

Kelsey opened her eyes, she had made it, she missed the trampoline but lived "Yes Kelsey 1 Death 0" she looked up to see her friends staring down at her, their looks were grave "what?" Casey and Ali pushed Amanda forward "Um Kelsey…..I need to tell you something" Kelsey smiled "What, how great I am, that I am your lord and master now, that you wil-"

"KELSEY!" she took a step closer "you need to know… you didn't make it" she got a dumb look "what do you mean, I did to or else I wouldn't be talking to you" Amanda shook her head "Kelsey your………….your...turn around!" she did very slowly, and there below her was her, her body lay there, turning colder and colder with every passing second. Her neck was angled weird "broken…" that's what happened, she hit the rim with her neck and now "I'm dead?" but how can that be she was talking and breathing and she could still feel the beating of her heart, Casey step forward "Kelsey take my hand" she did and the moment it was laid upon it it passed through, Kelsey stared at her misty white hand as it came back into its form. She looked up than down, than up then one word escaped her lips "Ghost…." Everything went black and she passed out. The others could do nothing, but watch over her until awakened again,, but there was another problem at hand, what about the body, they sighed as Casey got out her phone, she dialed "Yes I am standing in front of High School and I want to report that there has been an accident, yes please we need help she may already be dead!" The phone closed, a siren could be heard, and they waited and thought about what they were going to say.

"She's coming to" Ali said as the watched two pale eyes opened "Mother Fucker, we thought we lost, for real" Amanda said as she got down on the floor next to the ghostly figure "shut-up, scanks"

"She speaks" Casey grabbed her soda and took a big swig "Of course I speak, just because I'm ….. you know doesn't mean anything" Kelsey begin to rise, they all watched, something about it made a chill go down their spines. They couldn't put their finger on it, it may have been that when Kelsey stood her feet kind of disappeared, or maybe it was the fact that right now at this very moment they where talking to a ghost, granted it was their best friend's ghost but still she was almost completely see through. "Kelsey?" Amanda was the first to speak "yeah Amanda?"Kelsey looked around, and for the first time she realized that they weren't in front of the school anymore, they were…. Well who the hells knows "What does it feel like?" she raised any eyebrow but no one could tell "What does what feel like?"

"You know, being a ghost?" Ali and Casey gave full attention; apparently they both had wanted to know just as much "well nothing I guess, I mean I can't feel anything, where are we?" Ali stood up and walked over to her "well after the police and ambiance came we had to get you out of there" Kelsey gave a dumb stare " how the hell did you move me, you can't touch me?" they smiled " It was the coolest thing! When you pasted out you became solid, we could touch you, pick you up and move you here" her hand traveled around the room, which now Kelsey could see the floral wallpaper, it was ripped in the corners, there was a queen bed in the middle which all three had been sitting on while kels had to be on the floor. The TV was color but no cable, it was dimly lit, but she didn't care because right now the room was the farthest thing from her mind. "Where it here?"

"hotel, half a mile from the school" they said in unison "You mean the La Cosa, I was on the floor of the La cosa?" their smiles grow " its not as dirty as you think" Casey tried not to laugh " This is where everyone comes to have sex, sell drugs, throw up…..I'm going to kill you" they laughed, Kelsey rolled her eyes " So what did you say to the police?" laughing stopped " Um…well… we lied, we said that we found you that way. They asked what you were doing out here, we shrugged then they asked why we were there, all I had to say was 'we were going to the store to pick up some snacks for our sleepover and we found her' they called mom and said we could go" Amanda was the elected spokes person tonight, unknown to Kelsey was that she really was, they did rock, paper, scissors for the job and Amanda lost, but who was going to tell the ghost that?

"What about my parents?" Kelsey looked down, she really didn't want to hear this part "They…well….they don't know you" her mouth dropped "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T KNOW ME!?"

"The police went to your house, they got your address off your id, and when they told them they answered with ' we don't have a daughter' and shut the door, they tried again and again, saying that they had found their address on the id and your parents keep denying it, finally the police gave up thanked them and left , they classified you as a homeless girl, and that it was suicide, we are really sorry Kelsey" she looked up, suddenly she got angry with her friends " Sorry, Sorry you feel sorry, fuck you. My parents aren't my parents, I died because of you bitched and you are sorry!" Amanda stood quiltly and crossed the room "Kelsey-"

"No, fuck you, I…" she stopped herself, it wasn't their fault, she was the one that walked up the stairs, to the edge and jumped she could have stopped but no, she wanted to be great, she wanted….who cares now. "look I'm sorry, its just…" they smiled " we know kels, to much for one night" Kelsey nodded "Look I don't know what's going to happened tomorrow but for now lets, I don't know, do something" they thought for a moment then decided on staying up all night and renting movies, genius.

There their were four best friends doing what they do best, being together, okay so three of them didn't have a care in the world but the forth stared at the clock, minute by minute she wondered, what was really going to happening to her, what would happen to her friends, how are the four teenagers lost in the woods going to get out before the killer finds them, okay that one wasn't really that big but still. Kelsey, Ali, Amanda, and Casey stayed up, ate junk, watched crappy horror films and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
